


I Was Born in That Summer When the Sun Didn't Shine

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Promiseland Drabbles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: "I was born in that summer when the sun didn't shine."





	I Was Born in That Summer When the Sun Didn't Shine

Hohenheim stared up at the tall, dark, cement wall. The beautiful gemstones etched into the wall were overcasted with shadow by the tall overhangings and buildings around it. The sun was burning onto the roofs, however the shade kept the cement below cool. The carvings of the large alchemic circle entranced the young man, who was old enough and now intelligent enough to know what every rune, character, image, and line meant. Or he very nearly did.

His name given to him meant 'high home' as he had learned from the homunculus. He found it somewhat appropriate as he gazed up at the tall masses of stone that made his home. Though, his hometown was in the middle of a flat desert, which muted his previous thoughts of how his name fit. He imagined a hilly greenland with a little house on a hill and found that image much more appropriate for his name. A whole land to his name.

Some might find thoughts like this egotistical, but he didn't. His name wasn't even his own, seeing as he hadn't been born with it. He imagined a land going by the name of Achim. He recalled that the name meant something along the lines of 'son of God' or 'raised by God,' but he wasn't certain. Perhaps it just meant 'God.' That would be a good name for a kingdom. Perhaps a pompous one, but still a good name nonetheless.

The meaning of the name of Xerxes had been disputed among scholars and it's true translation had been lost to history, however, the closest true translation was more along the lines of 'hero among rulers,' which he found much more fitting than Achim. It set a precedent for the king to live up to and for the kingdom itself to live up to.

The homunculus in the flask let out a sound that was similar to a wistful sigh, though the creature certainly didn't need the air to breathe. "We're almost there," It said with a peaceful sort of expression (the homunculus didn't have a face, but it would show it's mouth and occasionally it's eyes would turn or crinkle as if to smile or show it's surprise when Hohenheim did something that it didn't expect for him to do).

Hohenheim nodded in assent. "Soon the King will become immortal," Hohenheim commented blankly. The creature in the flask was silent at this, as if afraid that it wouldn't be able to lie believably.

Then suddenly the creature looked up quizzically. "Hohenheim, were you conceived in this land?" It asked rather suddenly, catching him off guard. He had learned that the homunculus in the flask had close to no interest in getting to know people. No, it was more concerned with learning everything it could about whatever it could get it's hands on.

"Yes. I was born on the outskirts of the city. In the slums. I don't know what day it was, but I was told that I was born in the summer during an eclipse." The creature bobbed as if nodding it's understanding. " _I was born in that summer when the sun didn't shine."_

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)  
> Next is Scar.


End file.
